When Beauty Loves a Beast
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: So after watching that clip they released today from "Any Means Possible." I had to satisfy myself and felt their conversation unfinished that we won't see until the episode airs. So to help with that wait I decided to write a one-shot based on the clip. What may have happened before and what happens after.


**So after watching that clip they released today for us Beasties I had to satisfy myself and felt there is more of a conversation we won't see until the episode airs. So to help with that wait I decided to write a one-shot based on the clip. ** **What may have happened before and what happens after. Let me know what you guys think. We have less than a week to the new episode I'm so excite even though I am disappointed that kiss with the candle was a dream. Enjoy. **

* * *

**When Beauty Loves a Beast**

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Hey." I said as I walked into the warehouse and started walking up the steps as Vincent walked out of his bedroom.

"Hey." Vincent said to me, with a smile on his face, as I stepped up on the last step, onto his floor, closing the distant between us.

We were only inches apart, and the desire to kiss him became to overwhelming for me and I simply gave in to my emotions, as I reached my hand up to his face, pulling him in as I captured his lips with mine. It didn't take Vincent too long to wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer to him as my fingers started running through his dark hair.

It felt like our first kiss, the kiss that left butterflies swarming around in the pit of my stomach and there's also this spark of electricity between us that didn't seem like it would go away anytime soon and I really didn't want it to. I could feel the want and need in both of us, the desire.

I've never felt like this about anyone before. The love I have for Vincent is so real and true and he was all I could think about at work today, so I decided on my way leaving for work, that I would stop by here. I'm very glad that I did. I missed this, missed him even if I've only seen him a few hours ago. I couldn't help it.

After what seemed like only a few minutes and too soon, Vincent pulled away from me, breaking our kiss and breathing somewhat heavily. I couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed when he pulled away, but I did have a hunch as to why he did. I know he's worried, by the look of concern on his face, worried about possibly hurting me. But sometimes I just wish he wouldn't worry, I know that he wouldn't hurt me.

He's never hurt me, not once, and I've been near him many times when he was in his beast form and all of those times I was able to calm him down. Wouldn't the same affect work when we are together? Loving one another? Actually now that I think about it, wouldn't it be stronger? Vincent starts to move away from me, my hand lingering on his arm. I sigh in frustration.

"Vincent, I am trying to help you." I exclaimed putting my hands up in frustration as he walked away from me. "You keep on pulling back, because of what, some headline?"

"No I keep pulling back, because…" Vincent turns around and gives me a concerned look. "Because, I don't want to hurt you." I raise my eyebrow at him as he paused before continuing on and saying. "This will sound strange but I had this dream, we were starting up and it was good, it was great, but I began to change, and ah…" I sigh, so this was what this was about, a dream, a nightmare, but that's all it was right? I sigh, as I thought, I wouldn't let a simple nightmare stop us from something we both want. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked over to him, wanting to comfort him. I wanted to tell him that he wouldn't hurt me; that I know he wouldn't.

"It was a nightmare." I whispered to him. Vincent shook his head; he still had that worried expression written all over his face.

"No," he whispered, his expression suddenly turning serious. "Cause nightmares you wake up from." I gave Vincent a questioning look and he sighed as he sat down he said something that I really wasn't expecting to hear him tell me. "Okay, two years ago I was with a woman, and ah, we were getting close and my adrenaline kicked in, I tried to fight it, I did, but; I couldn't stop from changing." Vincent's voiced trailed off, I knew he was worried for me, but just because that happened once, didn't mean it would happen again, and I wanted him to realize that. I wanted him to see that. Besides we wouldn't know what would happen unless we don't try. I walk towards him and said.

"Okay," and I sat down beside him. I looked at him and asked. "What happened? Did you…" I started to say, not really wanting to say the rest to him, but then I said. "Did you kill her?"

"No." Vincent paused before saying. "But only because she got away."

"Vincent, you, you've been always able to control yourself with me." I told him, giving him a small smile and hoping that would give him some comfort, some hope that this can happen between us; that we could give in to both our needs.

"Believe me, I've been putting up a good front." Vincent said as he turned to look at me. Just before I could say something he said. "The truth is, I've never felt so out of control, than when I do, I'm with you." Vincent said as he gave me a worried expression as he looked down at the table.

"Vincent…" I start to say as I reach my hand up and caress the side of his face.

"I know you won't hurt me…" Vincent closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again, concern in written in his expression. I smile at him.

"But what if I do Catherine? What if my nightmare becomes a reality?"

**Vincent**

I told Catherine, as I sigh in frustration. Ever since this dream, this nightmare, I couldn't help but worry that it would actually happen. That's why I've been so hesitant with Catherine. So careful, making sure I don't get carried away to the point where I can't control my emotions and my adrenaline kicks in and I risk hurting her.

Especially after two years ago. Yes, maybe Catherine could calm me, help me escape the beast that threatened to come out, but that wasn't so, when we kissed earlier I could feel myself wanting to give in to the beast and let it out, take over, and I couldn't bare it if I hurt Catherine and it frustrated me knowing that I couldn't give her the one thing I wanted to give her, what she deserved to have.

"Vincent, you won't…" Catherine started to say before I cut in, frustrated with myself.

"How do you know that? How do you know that I won't hurt you?"

"Because what we feel for each…" Catherine started to say and I shake my head.

"Catherine, are you inclining I didn't have feelings for that other woman?" Catherine shakes her head her eyes widening in surprise at my accusation.

"No, I'm not saying that at all, Vincent I've been close to you before when you've changed, you didn't hurt me, not once okay, and you won't." Catherine said, with such determination in her voice I almost let myself believe I wouldn't hurt her, but I still doubted it, I still worried that if we were to get caught up in the moment, that I wouldn't be able to control the beast, that I would hurt her and I couldn't live with myself if I did. I love Catherine so much, and it would literally kill me inside if I hurt her.

"Catherine, I…" I felt Catherine's fingers caress the side of my face and for a moment I let myself lean in to her gentle touch.

"Vincent, you won't hurt me and we won't know if we don't at least give it a try?" I sigh in frustration as I reach my hand up to remove Catherine's from my face as I lean on the table, leaning on my hands. As I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, all I could see in them was their love for me and I thought, what did I do to deserve a woman like Catherine to love me? I'm a beast, someone as beautiful as her couldn't possibly love a beast like me and yet she does and she is willing to take a risk to be with me, but I'm not so sure I could take that risk of hurting her.

"Catherine, I could never forgive myself if I hurt you…"

**Catherine**

I sigh, as I try to figure out what to say next. I don't know why I never gave it a thought that this part of our relationship would be difficult for the both of us. Okay, well maybe that's partially a lie, I have thought about it, but I just wish he would stop pulling away, from wanting something that he deserves, that I want to give him.

I sigh as I reach my hand up and lay it on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, I had to get through to him, I thought. I just had to. He needs to know that I'm not going to let some nightmare or something that happened in the past from wanting something that we both want. He won't hurt me; of that much I am certain.

"Vincent, I love you, and I'm not going to let some nightmare stop us from wanting this…" I said, as I gave his shoulder another squeeze. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Vincent said as he finally lifted his face from it being buried in his hands. I reach over and take a hold of his hands in mine. I look down at them for a second, before looking back up at Vincent.

"Are you going to let some nightmare stop us from wanting this?" Then I whisper. "It was only a nightmare Vincent, that's all, just a nightmare." I tell him again, trying to give him reassurance.

"Catherine…" I shake my head knowing that he was going to continue on about what happened in the past as well. I don't want him to think on the past, only the present and future.

"We'll take things slowly if we have to, but I'm willing to try it, if you are." Vincent nods his head and I sigh in relief and I start to say something but Vincent cuts me off.

"Catherine what if…"

"Vincent."

"Let's me get this out okay?" I nod my head and give his hands another squeeze. Vincent sighed before saying. "What if we end up finding out we can't, well you know…"

"Make love?" I finish saying for him.

"Um, yeah, that…" I shake my head, how could Vincent think that that's so…

"Vincent, knowing that you love me is all I need…"

"Catherine…"

"No Vincent, I'm serious okay? Just knowing that you love me is what makes me happy, and if we can't have sex that's okay, really, it really is…"

"Catherine you deserve someone who can…"

"Someone who loves me, and you do Vincent. I'm content and happy with just that." Vincent smiles up at me a little and I return his smile.

"I don't deserve you…" I shake my head and lean in to kiss him, wanting to get him out of this mood.

"Yes you do, you do Vincent." Vincent sighs as he said.

"Okay, but you have to promise me if I'm hurting you…you'll push me away."

"Vincent, I…" Not knowing if I could bring myself to push him away, but I suppose if that's what it took for him to at least try then I would.

"Catherine, please promise me, I need you to promise me?" I nod my head and give his hands a squeeze.

"I promise." Vincent smiles at me as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and I could feel myself starting to blush as Vincent slowly starts to tilt his head down, his lips brushing against mine as I could feel my heart beating a million miles minute.

"Your heart's beating a million miles a minute…" He said as if reading my thoughts. I somewhat nervously snake my arms around his neck and said.

"And I wonder why?"

"I have no clue…" Vincent said as I felt his lips upon my own. As we started to kiss Vincent and I stood up from the chair and I laughed a little as Vincent swept me up and into his arms, walking us over to his bed.

He sat down, with me on his lap, my arms still around him, pulling him closer to me, wanting more of this and almost forgetting our conversation earlier if Vincent hadn't…

"Catherine…I…." He started to say. I frowned a little, knowing what might be happening as I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"It's okay Vincent, I'm okay." I whisper to him as I capture his lips with mine ever so gently.

"Catherine…" Vincent started to say. I lean in to kiss him again before pulling away and saying.

"If we are together, we can overcome anything…" I told him as sternly as I could. Vincent smiled at me, as he seemed to calm down a little. I lean in to kiss him softly as my fingers ran through his dark hair. Vincent pulled away and said.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I told him before he carefully pulled me in for a kiss. This is new to the both of us, we've both been out of practice for a while and I could feel myself shaking as little as I started moving my hands down his back, wanting to take his shirt off as my fingers slipped under it and I started breathing heavily.

"Off." I muttered to him.

"Catherine, I don't think…" Vincent started to protest.

"It's okay," I whispered to him. "It's okay, Vincent." I tell him as Vincent leans into to kiss me and helps me slip his shirt off, before pulling me in for another passionate kiss as I felt his fingers messing with the buttons on my blouse. Just as I was about to help him finishing unbuttoning my blouse I jumped slightly as I heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Vincent you here man?" We broke apart instantly, and stand up from our spot on the bed. Vincent slips on his shirt and I quickly button the buttons on my blouse. I look up at Vincent and raise my eyebrows at him in question as I smirk a little.

"JT, by chance wasn't in your nightmare, was he?" I asked Vincent. Vincent shook his head as he brushed his hair back out of his face and said.

"Nope."


End file.
